The memories I want to leave you with!
by Clockworkpatchworkheart
Summary: Sunhi Soonbok was the new transfer student from Korea at Ouran Private Academy and. She has a secret and this is the story of how she grew on the Host Club and how she wanted to be loved by someone. Then she was gone just like that from the unknown disease she carried all of her life that was slowly killing her.


The Memories I want to leave you with.

* * *

**Summery:**

Sunhi Soonbok was the new transfer student from Korea at Ouran Private Academy and. She has a secret and this is the story of how she grew on the Host Club and how she wanted to be loved by someone. Then she was gone just like that from the unknown disease she carried all of her life that was slowly killing her.

**Warning: This will get a little gory, very sad and tragic with a little romance on the side. With friendship and humor as well. It may make you cry. Might not. You've been warned please read!**

**Oc x Kaoru.**

* * *

**Grace: This is my first story so I hope it's good! I do not own OHHC in any way, shape or form. Thanks for reading!**

******Warning: This will get a little gory, very sad and tragic with a little romance on the side. With friendship and humor as well. It may make you cry. Might not. You've been warned please enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Meeting and craziness. **

It all started on a rainy spring day as teenagers ran inside the building of Ouran Private Academy.

The girl who looked very different from the others walked in the rain with a see-through plastic rain poncho on.

This girl had short jet black hair and her right side of her bangs were hot pink and she wore black thick framed glasses and she wore the male uniform and her skin was sun kissed and she was carrying a black messenger bag over her shoulder under the plastic rain poncho.

She finally got to the building and was standing on the steps she took off the rain poncho and shook it off then stuffed it into a pocket in her messenger bag and walked inside the school building.

Her brown almost black eyes scanned the area as she walked around.

This girl was Sunhi Soonbok the new transfer student from Korea her mother was a famous actress and her father was just 'a filthy rich bastard' as Sunhi had put it many times when people asked about him.

Sunhi asked a few people for directions to the Chair mans office so she could get her schedule and go to her classes soon she found a big door that had a sign on it that said "Chair mans Office" Sunhi sighed and knocked on the big doors.

"Come in" an older male voice said.

Sunhi opened the door and walked in.

"Sir I'm Sunhi Soonbok and I'm here to pick up my schedule and student ID" Sunhi said closing the door behind her.

"Ah welcome young lady" The chair man said smiling.

Sunhi didn't say anything.

"Here they are" he said handing her a piece of paper and a plastic card.

"Thank you sir." Sunhi said turning around to leave.

"Wait a minute young lady my son Tamaki was going to show you around the school" The chair man said.

Sunhi stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"No thank you sir it's not needed but I appreciate the idea" Sunhi said over her shoulder.

Then the door opened and a young man walked in he had blond hair that was as bright as the sun and he had lavender blue eyes.

"Oh great" Sunhi mumbled to herself.

"Hello! You must be the new student Sunhi Soonbok right?" Tamaki asked taking Sunhi's hand and shaking it.

"Yes but Sunhi pronounced like the words Soon and the word he and you put them together and it's Sunhi and Soonbok is pronounced the word Soon and the word book put them together and it's Soonbok" Sunhi said looking at Tamaki her Korean accent was very strong when she would use Korean words.

"Ah I see sorry about that Soonbok-san" Tamaki said with an apologetic look on his face.

"It's okay Korean is a hard language" Sunhi said. "And please there's no need for formality" Sunhi added.

"Are you sure?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes" Sunhi answered. "And please call me Sunhi" Sunhi added.

"Alright and you can call me Tamaki" Tamaki said.

Sunhi nodded.

"Well cya later" Sunhi said opening the big door and very fast walking through the door way out into the hall.

"Sunhi wait for me!" Tamaki said fast walking after this very, very fast walking girl.

"Tamaki you don't have to show me around I'll figure it out on my own" Sunhi said frustrated.

Tamaki shook his head no like a little kid when he caught up with her.

"I volunteered to show you around though!" Tamaki said.

"Thanks but no thanks I need to get to class now" The Korean teenage girl walking faster leaving the half Japanese half French teenage boy in the dust.

It had been a few hours and now it was lunch time Sunhi had gotten up and left after everyone else in her class had left and she walked down the hall way to the lunchroom using the map that was included with the schedule.

Tamaki and the host club minus Haruhi where sitting at a table eating together talking about the new girl from Korea.

"Sunhi left me in the dust he walked so fast it was hard to keep up!" Tamaki said surprised.

"Sunhi?" The twins asked.

"Yeah that's how you pronounce his name" Tamaki said.

"Weird" Hikaru said looking at his twin Kaoru who nodded in agreement.

"Actually Tamaki Soonbok-san is a girl not a boy" Kyoya corrected Tamaki.

"Eh? He er.. She is?!" Tamaki looked surprised.

"Yes Sunhi is a Korean name rarely used for girls meaning Sunshine" Kyo said.

"How do you know?" Honey asked curiously.

"The Soonbok family is well known throughout Korea, America and Japan for Sunhi's mother Micha Soonbok who is a famous actress" Kyo answered.

"Whoa you mean THE Micha Soonbok!?" The twins asked they looked surprise. Exchanging looks at each other.

"Yes" Kyoya answered.

The twins looked at each other.

While the Host club minus Haruhi were talking Sunhi walked by and sat down at an empty table she just sat there.

She didn't have a tray of food or anything.

She just sat there.

"Hey boss is that her?" Hikaru asked pointing at Sunhi.

"Yeah that's her" Tamaki said looking at her.

"Why is Sun-chan sitting alone?" Honey thought out loud.

"Maybe it's because she prefers to be alone" Mori said.

"No it couldn't be we saw an interview with her on Youtube and she was smiling she also had longer hair and wasn't wearing glasses" Hikaru said.

"Yeah she even said she hated being alone and her hair wasn't black it was brown but she did have that hot pink in her bangs" Kaoru added eyeing the girl.

**(Kaoru POV.) **

I sat there watching the foreign girl her eyes they suddenly widened and she started to couch violently and she got up and ran to the girl's bathroom.

"I think something is wrong" I mumbled to myself.

After about ten minutes or so Sunhi came out of the girl's bathroom she was pale and she had something red in the corner of her mouth.

'Wait red!? Is that blood!?' I thought looking at the girl trying to stay clam.

Sunhi sat down at the empty table again and held her head in her left hand and a loud raspy shaky sigh escaped her lips.

**(Sunhi POV.)**

It's been the first time this week that I've had an attack of my unknown disease that will kill me slowly. Each time I throw up more and more blood until I've thrown up way to much and I die from it.

This unknown disease appears to look like brain cancer and it grows and soon starts to take over my body and controls my body when I have an attack and I throw up blood. Very soon within a matter of a few weeks probably I'll be gone and out of everyone's way so they won't have to be bothered with me.

Heh my jackass dad is jealous that my mom gives me more attention then she gives him so he sent me to Japan to Ouran and he has forbidden me to see my mother.

And he knows that there is no cure for this and that soon my time will end. He even cut me off of all family ties but my mom sends me money once a month for food and to pay rent for my apartment and for what I need. She luckily doesn't know that my dad cut me off of all family ties.

When I was a kid the doctors found out that I was sick. Remember when I said it looks like brain cancer?

Well they tried kimo-therapy to try and get rid of it thinking that it was brain cancer but the medicine didn't work and turned my right side of my bangs hot pink some how and I used to hate it but now I love it the color is cool I don't like pink per say but hot pink looks cool with jet black.

That's when Tamaki and some of his friends walked over to my table.

"Sunhi are you okay?" Tamaki asked worried.

"Yes I'm fine" I answered gaining my composure.

"Then why where you couching so violently?" A boy with orange hair and golden yellow eyes asked arching his eye brow.

My lip twitched.

'Damn he saw' I thought.

"Because I have a sore throat" I lied calmly.

"Please don't lie to us miss Soonbok" A guy with black hair grey eyes and glasses said.

I started to get irritated by this.

"It's none of your damn business and for all I care you can send people after me plus you guys wouldn't understand or want to understand it!" I exclaimed standing up slamming my hands on the table making them jump.

I glared at them all then I stormed off leaving the lunch room.

"What was that about?" the orange haired boy asked his friends.

I stormed back to my class room and sat down at my desk.

It was after school and I decided to stay and find somewhere to study.

I walked around the halls until I found a music room that was from rumors I had heard it was abandoned so I opened the huge doors a crack and I found it was empty pretty much. I walked in and closed the doors behind me and I walked over to a corner over by a huge window and I hid behind the very big curtains and I got out my books and started to study quietly minding my own business.

**(Time skip) **

It had at least been ten minutes and I had finished most of my studying for the day when suddenly there was the sound of the huge doors opening and then lots of foot steps then the huge doors closing then there was the sound of people talking.

'Shit' I thought sighing quietly.

"Hey what's behind here?" a female voice asked getting closer to the curtain I was hiding behind.

'Oh good lord help me!' I thought clenching my eyes shut and holding my books and papers tightly against my chest.

Then the curtains where pulled back and I could see light barely through my shut eye lids and there where a few small gasps.

"Sunhi it's you!" Tamaki's voice chimed happily.

I opened my eyes and eyed the room that was now occupied by Tamaki and his friends.

"Sun-chan do you want some cake?" a blond boy who looked like he should be in grade school and was wearing the high school uniform asked smiling.

'Sun-chan?' I repeated in my head.

"Um uh no thanks, I think I'll take my leave now" I said straightening up my home work and books then putting them into my messenger bag.

"Why where you here in the Host Club?" The orange hair twins asked.

It felt like something hit me in the head and I looked up at everyone wide eyed.

"Host Club!?" I repeated in surprise.

"Yeah this is a Host Club" The twins said in unison.

"Well sorry any ways I was trying to find a quiet place to study so cya!" I said standing up and slinging my messenger bag over my shoulder and darting for the door.

"Wait a minute Sunhi!" Tamaki said standing in front of the door.

I came to a halting stop and stared at him.

"Tell me Sunhi why where you acting weird like that earlier" Tamaki said. "Are you sick?" The obvious female asked.

"N-None of you're freaking business!" I said. "Besides it's nothing you'd want to know you'd think Ima a freak!" I added frowning.

"Were not moving until you tell us!" The twins said pushing Tamaki away and now standing in front of the door.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"That's fine I can just go another way" I said turning around.

I walked over to one of the windows and opened it and before really anyone could stop me I was climbing down the building like a monkey over to a window of an empty class room.

And they all stared out of the window with wide eyes and I mean wider than common sense would allow as I climbed down the building. Some how managing to not slip and before I knew it I was opening a window to an empty class room and I hopped inside through the open window and I landed on my feet on a desk and I closed the window and luckily I still had my bag.

Then I hopped down off of the desk and I walked out of the class room and started to leave the cotton candy pink building known as Ouran Private Academy.

"Finally home free and hopefully I don't have another attack" I thought out loud quietly.

"Another attack from what Miss Soonbok?" a male voice said from behind me.

I jump and turned around and got ready to use self defense but it was the guy with glasses and the others.

"Nothing! So bug off!" I said frowning.

"But it might be something we can help you with!" The Sunshine blond said.

"Its _way_ too late for anybody to help me I'm already dying" I said frowning.

I just stood there and crossed my arms under my chest and looked away.

"What!?" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm dying and there's absolutely nothing anyone can do for me so I might as well live the rest of my life how I want to" I said.

"That's terrible Mommy! We have to do something!" Tamaki whined.

"Pft doctors have tried it's an unknown disease and there's no cure they already tried that and that's what made part of my bangs turn hot pink" I said touching the hot pink part of my bangs.

"How does it kill you?" one of the orange haired twins had the audacity to ask.

"It basicly makes me vomit a lethal amount of blood constantly until I die left and I pretty much only have a few weeks left." I said between my gritted teeth. "SO now I'm leaving and I honestly don't care if you tell anyone it's not like I'm going to care when I'm gone" I said jumping down from the desks and walking to the door.

And I left.

**(Time skip the next day Sunhi POV)**

I had made it to school and I was in my class room sitting in my desk before anyone else was there besides the teachers and I had my guitar with me today since I felt like playing and singing somewhere today.

I was so tired from studying last night, I laid my head on my desk and I closed my eyes and I soon fell asleep. I was woken up by being smacked on my head. I looked up and I noticed it was the twins from earlier along with the obvious cross dressing female.

"Sunhi come with us please" The one on the left said frowning. "What time is it?" I asked looking around the class room noticing it was empty. "School is already out" the female replied. "WHAT!?" I shouted jumping up.

In the process my guitar case whacked me on the back of my head. Hard. "OW!" I cried holding my head with my hands. The twins snickered at this. "Not funny" I said punching them on their shoulders. "Anyways Sunhi-san Tamaki-senpai wants you to come with us to the Host Club" The chick said with a small understanding smile.

I sighed and stood up straight and I gathered my stuff. "How was I able to sleep through the entire class without getting into trouble?" I wondered out loud. "I came in earlier while you were asleep before the teacher could wake you up and told her to just give me you're home work for the and to let you sleep since I noticed you weren't feeling well yesterday" The female replied with a small kind smile. "Oh um thanks? I guess..." I said unsure if I should trust her or not. "Here is you're home work" She said handing me a small stack of papers. I took them and put them in a folder then I put the folder into my bag before grabbing my guitar case. "What does Tamaki want?" I asked sighing. "He has a question for you" Hikaru replied with a shrug.

"Um okay..." I said.

I followed them to the club room and the twins opened the doors. And I was whacked in the face with flower pedals! One somehow got into my mouth and I almost choked on it. "Hi Sunhi!" Tamaki greeted with a smile.

"How was you're day?" He asked with a curious/ worried look. I smirked I knew what he was worried about. "No Tamaki I haven't had an attack today and I'm perfectly fine" I said. He looked perplexed as to me knowing what he was thinking and worried about.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked changing the subject. Instantly his face brightened up and he was smiling. "I was thinking maybe you'd like to join the Host Club only you wouldn't have to entertain guests face to face you could like maybe play music or something since I heard you can play acoustic guitar and piano" Tamaki said. "Would you be interested?" He asked. "It'll be fun!" Tamaki added.

"Um well I guess since I don't have anything else to do and I have to work on Saturdays..." I replied. "Oh and where do you work?" Hikaru asked curiously butting into the conversation with his twin.

"I work at a famous glass blowing company. My childhood friend is the son of the owner and heir to the company" I replied nonchalantly. "Ooh that sounds really cool Sun-chan!" Honey-senpai said butting in too. I nodded my head. "In fact I think he goes here to this school. I never asked though" I said. "Whats his name?" Tamaki asked. "Hiro Kirai" I replied. "Oh I've met him he's in my class!" Tamaki said.

"Whats the companies name?" Kaoru asked. "Kirai Glass and Co." I replied. **(A/N: Not real I made the name up!) **"Oh our mother buys vases and chandeliers from them all the time" Hikaru said. I nodded my head. "So Tamaki do I perform now or what?" I asked. "Oh sure go ahead play what ever you like" Tamaki replied. I nodded my head and I walked over to the stage thingie that they already had that had a black electric piano on it. I put my bags and guitar down and I pulled out the bench gently and I sat down pulling something out of my bag.

It was the cartridge that had the Midi version of the song and it would play the drums and guitar and do the 'singing' for me. I inserted it and set it up I didn't even wait for Tamaki to get everyone's attention and I just started playing the up-beat fast piano version of Hatsune Miku's song Rolling Girl as if it were the original version.

The piano was louder than I had hoped and everyone was watching me. I sang pouring my heart out into the song pretending nothing but the piano and I existed. Luckily I was actually quite good at singing. **(A/N: Her voice sounds like the Vocaloid Tone Rion you can find her version of Rolling Girl on Youtube) **My voice hit every note perfectly going up very high, higher than I had originally thought it would and it just flowed with the song.

Once it ended everyone clapped and cheered. I blinked my eyes, oh whoa I had them freaking closed! I hadn't noticed... I looked around my cheeks felt tingly and hot as everyone cheered saying encore. I stood up and bowed before grabbing my things and walking back towards the others. "Wow. That was good" Hikaru commented. I didn't say anything I just stared at Tamaki. "Are you sure you want me?" I asked.

"I'm sure"

* * *

**Well that's all for chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
